1.Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to handlebar assemblies for bicycles. More particularly, the present invention relates to supplemental handlebars that can be retroactively added to a bicycle, thereby providing a bicycle having a primary set of handlebars with an additional secondary set of handlebars.
2.Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles come in a large variety of shapes and styles. A modern bicycle for an adult typically has adjustable gears and hand operated brakes. The levers for controlling the operation of the gears are commonly attached to the handlebars of the bicycle. Additionally, the control levers for controlling the brakes of the bicycle are also traditionally attached to the handlebars of the bicycle. In that way, a person riding the bicycle can change gears and/or apply the brakes without having to remove his/her hands from the handlebars.
The configuration of a bicycle""s handlebars typically depends upon the style of the bicycle. Racing bicycles typically have handlebars with curved handles. As such, the person riding the bicycle must bend sharply at the waste to reach the handlebars. This puts the rider in an aerodynamic racing position. However, bicycles used for mountain biking typically have straight, high handlebars that enable a person to sit in a much more erect position while they hold the handlebars. This provides the rider with more balance as the bicycle travels over uneven ground at lower speeds.
Many bicycle rides prefer racing handlebars when they are riding on paved streets. However, mountain bike handlebars are preferred when riding on park paths and other uneven surfaces. It takes a great deal to time and effort to change the handlebars on a bicycle. Besides changing the handlebars themselves, the brake controls and gear selectors have to be removed and installed on the replaced handlebars. On a bicycle, the cables used to interconnect the gear selectors and the brakes to control levers on the handlebars are precisely adjusted. Accordingly, if a person were with change handlebars from racing handlebars to mountain bike handlebars, the gear selectors cables and brakes cable would have to be adjusted after they were transferred between the handlebars.
Due to the large amount of time and effort it takes to change the handlebars on a bicycle, owners rarely, if ever, change the style of handlebars they have on their bicycles. Rather, many bicyclists either endure the use of the wrong style handlebars for a given riding condition or have more than one bicycle that they use at different times.
In order to make a bicycle comfortable for different types of riding conditions, a rider may be tempted to simply attach two different sets of handlebars to a bicycle. This solution, of course, has many problems. One problem is that traditional bicycles steering forks have necks that can only be attached to a single set of handlebars. Accordingly, if a second set of handlebars were to be added to the bicycle, that second set of handlebars would have to be attached to the bicycle in an unconventional manner. A more imposing problem is one of safety. If a second set of handlebars is attached to a bicycle above the primary set of handlebars, the second set of handlebars would obstruct a bicycle rider from reaching the gear shifters and the hand brakes that are mounted to the primary set of handlebars. Consequently, although a second set of handlebars may make riding a bicycle more comfortable, that same second set of handlebars will prevent a rider from rapidly reaching the brakes and gearing controls of the bicycle. This problem can be avoided by mounting brake controls and gearing controls to both the primary handlebars and the secondary handlebars. However, such a solution is both difficult and expensive to implement.
Over the years, there have been many attempts to attach various secondary structures to a set of handlebars, thereby enabling the bicycle to be steered comfortable at different seating orientations. However, to prevent the secondary structure from obstructing a rider""s access to the primary set of handlebars, the secondary structure was typically conformed as a solitary steering bar that extends upward from the center of the primary handlebars. The primary handlebars can be used when the rider was leaning over on the seat and the steering bar can be used when the rider is seated upright on the bicycle. Such prior art steering bars are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 734,742 to Patrick, entitled Steering Device. However, it is hard to steer a bicycle and maintain good balance using a steering bar. Accordingly, such devices never became popular in the general public.
On occasions, secondary structures are attached to a bicycle""s primary handlebars for reasons other than to assist steering. For example, there are many bicycle baskets that attach to the handlebars of a bicycle. In U.S. Pat. No. 586,591 to Burbank, entitled Bicycle Attachment, a lantern holder is attached to the handlebars of a bicycle. The lantern hold has a small horizontal handle. However, if grasped by the hands of a rider, such a small handle cannot be effectively used to steer the bicycle. This is because the handle is not mounted in ergonomically comfortable positions for the bicycle rider. Furthermore, the small size of the handle does not provide enough leverage to enable a rider to safely steer the bicycle.
A need therefore exists for a set of supplemental handlebars that can be retroactively added to a bicycle, wherein the supplemental handlebars are comfortably positioned, provide adequate leverage for steering and do not impede access to the controls on the primary handlebars. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is a system that adds a secondary handlebar to a bicycle that already is fitted with a primary set of handlebars. The system includes a secondary handlebar. The secondary handlebar is supported by a neck element. The neck element is attached to the steering post of the bicycle using a clamping assembly. The clamping assembly can engage the neck element at a variety of different points. Consequently, the height at which the neck element supports the secondary handlebar over the steering post can be selectively adjusted. Furthermore, at least one pivot adjustment is disposed between the steering post and the secondary handlebar. The pivot adjustment enables the secondary handlebar to be selectively adjusted along an arcuate path. As a result, the secondary handlebar can be adjusted both height and position in order to match the ergonomic needs of a particular rider.